blightfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Archmage Xillith
Spoilers Ahead! This page contains information that may change your gameplay experience. You have been warned. Archmage Xillith is the creator of the Taint. Long ago, he created it as a weapon to destroy the kingdom of The Dark One. In his eyes, it was the perfect weapon: It could destroy anything, yet could be contained by a flower. However, the Taint evolved itself and rapidly spread itself, covering the planet and destroying everything. Fast-forward a few thousand years, The Jaded arrives on the continent, beginning the story of Blightfall. Finding the portal In the Stronghold near 'Taiga' scout location, there is a portal to the Last Millennium. It replaces the End Portal. Some of the portal frames are missing, so you cannot go to The End. The stronghold itself is, as you might expect, entirely covered with Taint. It is recommended to bring some gears to combat Tainted creatures and Taint itself. If you happen to gain access to the Division Sigil, it is possible to craft the portal to the Last Millenium. This method may be little bit expensive and dangerous, however it can be significantly easier than navigating through taint-infested underground stronghold. You can check NEI for the crafting recipe. Be aware that the recipe requires Unstable Ingots - make sure that you use the ingot within 10 seconds of crafting. Do not craft unless ready! The Last Millenium Unlike the 'Vanilla' Extra Utilities ''dimension, The Last Millenium in Blightfall has been slightly modified. The stone platform is almost the same, however the platform has been extended to create extra space for Xillith. The Last Villager is gone, and Xillith stands on the stone hall instead. There is a complete, Ready-To-Use Infusion Altar with couple of Pedestals and Order crystals, and a small research room with a chest that contains 64 Ethereal Blooms and 4 Totem of Dawn. Some complete researches related to fighting Taint can be found on a bookshelf. Archmage Xillith Xillith stands on the little stone hall, doing nothing but occasionally staring at the Player. If you try to talk with him, he will use a language that you do not understand. The quest 'Translation' will be automatically added to ''Custom NPCs Quest log. After acquiring a translation device, the Player may try talking to him. This time Xillith's words will be translated to English, allowing you to have conversation with him. One of the dialogs, '''Can I help You?', ''will trigger a new quest called '''Cake'. ''The quest is simple - you just need to deliver a single block of cake to Xillith. There are no rewards except for a wholehearted gratitude from him. No further quests are available after on. Xillith himself tells the Player to do whatever you want in the dimension, so you are free to build or take anything. Maybe you can build a Mob Grinder. Maybe you can move your Infusion setup here so you don't need to worry about blowing up your base when things go out of hand. Or maybe you just want to build a cozy house and have a little break from all those purple tentacles. Other interesting things It seems like mobs spawn more frequently in The Last Millenium, and the Player may encounter some horde of mobs when first entering the dimension. It is advised to quickly light up the place to prevent any mob spawning. It is possible to leverage this by constructing a mob grinder. According to Xillith, the aura in this dimension is somewhat different from The Overworld, allowing him to extract Essentia and even nether shards out of thin air. After finishing the initial dialogue, he will occasionally hand out a cardboard box with some phials of essentia. It is restricted to roughly once per day. The portal back to Overworld will not lead you back to the portal you used to enter the dimension, instead it will send you to The Jaded, inside the 'Dimensional Recovery' room. There are nothing special except for a teleporting plate which leads you to the main corridor of the ship. If you happen to fall into The Void, you won't respawn on the Overworld - instead, you will respawn on the stone platform. Don't actually try this yourself - you will lose 10 reputation points for no good reason. How will you explain this to Mr. Fairchild? You fell into Void? In a pocket dimension? Pfft, he will laugh at you. If you cheat the game and use the NPC wand on Xillith, you can see that he is capable of launching an explosive fire projectile, like the Wand Focus : Fire with Fireball upgrade.